Boredom during english class
by PoisonedCupcakes
Summary: A random scene I wrote during school. Maybe more characters later on, maybe never finished. Warnings: Torture, blood, ... Slight torture first, should be heavier later. Rated M just to be save.


**Well, when I'm bored in school (mostly during english class) I need something to distract me. So I draw or I write random scenes, which I probably will never use in any fictions. My teacher saw me writing (while I should listen) and asked, if I could read it out. I think, she'll never ask this again. Since I have no beta and english isn't my mother tongue, my grammar is sometimes more than just bad. I apologize**

**Warnings: Torture time ~ But just slight torture. Oh, and human names are used.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

><p>Violett eyes inspected the small room. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and the whole room was covered in the red liquid. He took a deep breath and inhaled the delicious smell. The man went through splattered internals at the floor, passed some pieces of shattered bones, which stuck in the wall next to some theeth, and saw the arm right before he stepped on it.<p>

It had been cutted off under the ellbow and had been sliced up to the bone. The white blinked through the bloodied, but pale, flesh. With a sigh, he walked across the room to the man, who was tied to a chair. He really had to talk to Toris, Eduard and Raivis about not cleaning up their stuff.

_I wonder if he's already dead_, he thought and crouched down to see the mans face. No breathing was noticable, but that meant nothing. He sighed again when he touched the man's neck to feel his pulse. Strong and very quick. 'You can stop acting dead. I know you aren't.' His ashen blonde hair fell into his violett eyes. 'I thought, that you would be dead. Interesting, that you are not, da?', he asked the wheat blonde.

The man opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. His tongue already cutted out. 'Oh, how unpolite from me. I'm Ivan. I think, you met Toris, Eduard or Raivis before. I really have to talk to them. I mean, look at this mess! I don't think, that it's all from you.' _Who was this man? Why was he here? They always have a reason to pick somebody up, _Ivan thought. _It's sad, that he can't tell me anything._

Reaching forward to the mans remaining hand, he spoke further: 'You know, I'm not a bad man at all. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you are not dead.' The other raised his blue eyes to meet his own, violet ones. 'Oh, look at your eyes. They are so pretty. I think, I'll call you Alfred. I knew someone with this name before. He had your eyes.' Alfreds fingers were unusual cold. Ivan had never met anyone before who had a colder skin than he had himself. Alfred must have lost a lot of blood.

Slowly began Ivan to push Alfreds index finger up. The blue eyed man whimpered when his finger was unnaturally streched. A snap and a raw scream. Ivan giggeled. 'Maybe I should explain it to you.' He reached out for another finger. 'I hoped, that you were dead already, because I have a rule in my house.'

Snap, scream.

'The one who was the last one to play with a, well, toy, is the one, who should clean up the mess.' Alfred sobbed. Tears were floating down his cheeks. Ivan stood up and got something from the desk behind his toy. 'I have to talk to them, don't you think? How silly from me to forget that you can't answer.', he added. Ivan loved it when his toys were talking, but just screaming was annoying. He grabbed Alfreds jaw, forced him to open his mouth and put a already bloodied cloth in.

'Well then, pretty good, da? Oh, and this may hurt a bit.' He pinched a clamp on the nail of his already broken index finger. The nail came out with a slow slurping. Ivan began to switch between breaking the fingers and ripping the nails out. He chuckeled lightly. It was so much fun.

Alfred seemed to have fainted. With a dark chuckle the russian closed his fist on the blondes fingers. This would wake him up. Before he could reach the other ones hand, Ivan was disturbed by his ringing phone. The blue eyed man shot his eyes open and closed them right away. It was better, if the ashen haired man infront of him didn't knew, that he was awake.

'Da, I'm having free time.'

'Nyet, you didn't disturbed me.'

_Having free time? Not disturbing? So torturing and killing people is some kind of hobby for Ivan?_, Alfred wondered. So i_t was his hobby to drive people insane. _

'Da, I'm already on the way.' The russian accented voice interrupted Alfreds thoughts. _He would leave just like that? What if the others would come back? _But he had a feeling, that Ivan had stopped before he could come to the really terrible stuff. The phone literally saved his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun to write. Maybe I'll write it further in the next english lesson. I hope, that you enjoyed this slight torture. Maybe it'll never be finished. Goodbye ~<strong>


End file.
